Rise of the Uzumaki, Death of the Shinobi World
by Wolfishbag
Summary: The Uzumaki clan was betrayed by Konoha and then obliterated by the other Shinobi villages but little did they know of the consequences their actions would have. One clan member would survive and destroy the foundation of the world that took away everything he loved. With his Uzumaki bloodline he would find the allies he needed and destroy the Shinobi World. (Naruko/OC/Konan)


**I don't own Naruto**

**I believe that there were many, like myself, who were severely disappointed at the identity of Tobi who was only interesting until his mask came off. Not only did he lose his cool voice but he lost his mysterious and twisted personality. This story will feature another who takes on the identity of Madara and changes the world, in his own way, not as a tool but as an embodiment of darkness and how the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage is consumed by it. If you guys liked Lord Protector you'll like this, the main character is an OC of another famous clan in Naruto (you'll figure it out quick) and changes the course of the story dramatically. **

**Chapter One: A New Tobi**

_**Uzushogiakure **_

The shinobi villages had planned their attack well, considering that their goal was to remove the whirlpool village as a threat to their power. Any form of organization was completely destroyed as the island capital of the village was exterminated, the fuinjutsu traps and seals held them off for a time but eventually the sheer force of Five Shinobi Villages overwhelmed them in utter destruction. After the leaders were killed off the remaining resistance soon followed, a few families and individuals escaping the island by boat were also killed by the Kiri shinobi lurking in the water.

"A successful mission, well done," Danzo said to the other shinobi village Kage, acting as commander of the Konoha forces in Hiruzen's place.

"I'll say," the dark skinned Raikage boasted as they walked through the village temple, their shinobi securing the area and searching for survivors. "Why didn't the Hokage show up for the invasion?"

"He didn't wish to…participate in the bloodshed," Danzo replied as he kicked a corpse out of their way. The red haired woman reacted slightly at the pain and her exposure was soon followed by death as the Kazekage suffocated her with his sand.

"We must limit the survivor count as much as possible," the Kazekage said firmly as the woman clawed at the sand before going limp. "Should they ever surface again we will have to deal with a vengeful enemy."

"Their fuinjutsu arts were a threat to all our villages, thanks to Danzo we were able to bypass most of their seals and deliver a crushing blow to their defenses," the Mizukage mused as he peered at the old fox.

"We betrayed them to secure the interests of our village's future," Danzo replied with a dark look, "Do not mock my actions as cowardice." An ANBU Captain landed in front of them from a distance, bowing as he gave his report.

"Lord Danzo, we've secured the area and the remaining resistance is being put down, orders?" the captain asked.

"Exterminate any Uzumakis you can find then set fire to the island to burn whatever is left, let's not waste any more time," Danzo ordered and the ANBU replied with a bow before flickering away.

"We're leaving so soon? Shouldn't we be a little more thorough?" the Mizukage asked, receiving approval from the other kage.

"The Uzumaki are famous for their seals they might have set up some kind of backup to destroy the island along with us, the Sarutobi and Uchiha clan members will set a fire and then we'll get as far away as we can from the lake after that," Danzo proposed, the other Kage agreed, it was a sound plan to escape any potential threat and still deal with any survivors.

"Then we will gather our forces and meet at the docks, have your forces prepare to start the fire in an hour."

_**One Hour Later**_

"Come on we have to get away!" a boy said as he pulled his friend through the maze of buildings, trying to ignore the stomach wrenching image of all their dead clan members. His childhood friend Memori was pulled along.

"Slow down I can't keep up!" she said desperately. The young boy stopped to let her catch breath as he peered around the corner.

"We can't afford to keep stopping," he said before turning back to her "They might…" the smell of smoke interrupted his speech and soon the black fog overwhelmed them.

"I…can't…breathe," she said between coughs as they ran into an open street to cleaner air.

"Don't worry, there are boats by the dock we can escape through there," the boy said to her as he held her face. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she said, smiling weakly though her ash covered face before shouting startled them both.

The Konoha shinobi starting the fire had noticed the two red haired children and several ANBU stopped their fire jutsu to pursue them.

"Don't let them escape!" the boy grabbed her hand to run but he was far too slow for the expert speed of the ANBU and soon two trapped them in front and from behind.

"Why are you doing this, you're shinobi of Konoha you're supposed to be our allies!" the boy said as he pushed the girl behind him. "You can't just-" the masked man ignored his cries while the other simply grabbed the child and held his tanto up to her throat.

"No stop please!" the boy grabbed onto the ANBU's sword hand as he tried to use his weight to stop the blow. Easily cast aside the kid could only watch in horror as his lifelong friend experience a quick but deep cut to her throat before falling limp in the man's hand and being cast aside.

"Memori no!" the boy ran to the corpse and held the girl close, the ANBU watched in silence as he held the girl's face again. She was able to give him one last, weak smile before her eyes grew dim and blood leaked from the corners of her dead lips.

"Kill him and let's get out of here," the Owl masked one said without remorse.

"Yes captain," the Badger faced one replied, she walked over to the young boy, reaching for the back of his neck when she felt a slight pressure in her stomach. Looking down that pressure quickly turned to pain as she realized there was a chain in her stomach protruding from the boy.

"What…" she said as she felt her chakra flow out of her body through the chain, her skin growing old and her bones became visible as her youth disappeared. The chain yanked itself out of her stomach and the withered corpse was so drained it didn't even bleed when it hit the ground. Crying out to the sky he attracted the other ANBU who all turned to see their dead ally.

"What the hell?" one said as the chain covered in a golden aura retreated into the ground and into the boy's back. Laying the corpse down he turned to the ANBU, hate filled eyes giving them fears there greatest nightmares never could. Nevertheless.

"Take him down!" the captain yelled, the ANBU rushed in at full combat speed, weapons drawn and jutsu prepared. With no form or discipline the boy swung the chains into the ANBU closest to him, throwing the man into his partner as they both crashed through the building next to them. Three more burst towards the others, impaling their bodies and absorbing their chakra. His deadly bloodline had activated on pure instinct and now he had no control over his actions, the Uzumaki blood in his veins taking over.

"W-What the hell are you!?" the captain said as he inched backwards, the flames of the fire they started creating shadows around the boy while the chains returned to his chakra and disappeared. One chain remained and its spearheaded edge was hovering next to his head, aimed straight at the captain's heart. As the last tear he would ever shed fell to the ground the chain flew into Owl's chest.

_**Docks**_

"Why haven't we left yet?" the Mizukage asked as he waited on the boat with the other leaders.

"One of the fire starter teams still hasn't returned," the Raikage said impatiently.

"Tell the helmsmen to leave port, we're done here," Danzo said ordered to one of his lieutenants.

"Sir? What about the last team?" Wolf asked only to receive a deadly glare as his response. "I'll tell him immediately sir," he stammered before bowing and rushing away.

"I'm surprised, I thought Konoha shinobi were like brothers," the Kazekage noted as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have no use for soldiers who won't follow orders," he replied as the ship pulled away. 'Even if they are my best squad.'

_**The Burning Island**_

The boy walked weakly through the burning village, coughing as he struggled to make it to the shore where the boats were. His battle left him more breathless than any training session he ever had before.

"Memori…" he whispered the girl's name to himself, unable to cry for her or even remember what she looked like.

He could only remember the blood and the anger. The world would pay for taking away his home. His village burned around him. His friends and family were all gone.

And the one person he cherished most was gone. The boy reached the shore right before he collapsed into the water, drifting away from his blazing home. Though the Uzumaki clan had been burned to the ground, it would rise again like a phoenix from her ashes with swift and terrible justice which all rested in the exhausted boy whose body floated through the lake to the beach.

_**Decades Later, **_

It had been hours since Minato had taken his two remaining students to destroy the bridge and began heading home, the sorrow from their friend's death still hang in the air despite their victory.

Only one knew the truth of Obito's fate and he stood above the cave, peering down at a bleeding and dying Uchiha child while two white figures poked at the dead body.

"Do you think he has any poo left in him?" the Spiral Zetsu asked as he peeked over the other Zetsu's shoulder.

"Who cares? Madara will want this one, help me move the rocks off so we can take him to our place, I swear the Krilkan Forest is a death walk from here," Zetsu muttered as he began shifting the heavy stones. Neither of them could notice the man above them who prepared a short blade in each hand.

"Okay but do you think Madara will let us take his poo when we bring him back?" Spiral Zetsu asked. Unfortunately the abomination never got an answer as both he and his companion were cleaved in two pieces as the rogue drop down, his blades easily cutting through their heads all the way through to the ground.

"Ugh…" Obito groaned through what remained of half his mouth, a short jutsu later and the remaining rocks were blown apart and the assassin picked the Uchiha up who barely opened his right eye to look at him.

'His sharingan is still intact…' he muttered, a chain slipped through his sleeve and he pressed it into the boy's chest. His bloodline had developed in amazing ways over the past few decades, allowing him not only to steal chakra but also absorb the life force of any person and extend his lifespan indefinitely. The rogue wore a mixture of a cloak and black plated armor, shoulder plates and a chest piece with arm guards as well as reinforced boots. The black armor and robes were complimented by silver lining and red swirls. That and the rest of his gear were all Uzumaki treasures he'd recovered over the years. The hood hid the upper half of his face and his hair color. Even though the shinobi villages were no longer hunting Uzumaki he preferred to keep his identity a secret. Obito's rare Uchiha chakra flowed into his body and soon the sharingan wielder turned frail and old. The Uzumaki tore the boy's right eye out and held it in his hand.

'I don't know how to do eye transplants…' he muttered to himself in slight annoyance, he wanted to use the eye at some point. Sealing it away to be dealt with later he turned his attention to the two remaining corpses as he tossed Obito's to the side.

"This…is Senju DNA…" he said as he recognized the cells, the Senju clan had been closely related to his own and he could recognize the similarities between his blood and the white mess he was looking at.

"Well then Madara…let's find out what game you're playing," he said, recalling the name and location of the man the two freaks had mentioned.

_**Months later in Konoha (All of the Konoha characters (Naruko, Sasuke, Shikimaru etc) are born earlier in this AU**_

"Minato…" Kushina whispered to the man across from her kitchen, in his pink apron while he cleaned a dish.

"Kushina?" he replied, diverting his attention from the dishes to looked at her.

"I-I'm pregnant!" the red haired kunoichi said excitedly. Minato dropped his dish, stunned at the news before asking-

"I'm going to be a father…?" he wondered aloud in slight fear at the daunting idea. Ignoring his question she grabbed his hands.

"I'm going to be a mother!" she said happily before throwing her arms around him.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said in true realization as he pulled her into the air by the waist as they both celebrated the prospect of becoming parents.

…

"I was expecting you…" the gray haired man said as sat in the chamber across from the rogue who had just arrived.

"I doubt that, no one can track me," the dark voice replied giving even the old warrior a slight shiver.

"But you were," he replied, the two white Zetsus he killed earlier emerged from the ground.

"Hey," the green haired one said as the spiral one waved like an idiot to the man who cut him in half.

"I killed you two," the rogue said, more irritated than surprised really.

"Well if you couldn't tell already, we're not exactly normal," Zetsu replied but fell silent as Madara raised a hand.

"So you've found me…what do you plan to do?" he asked the rogue.

"I was planning to steal your chakra, but it turns out you don't have that much left to begin with do you?" came the reply, Madara was irritated. He couldn't tell who it was underneath the hood even with his borrowed sharingan.

"Would you be willing to hear me out than? I've been looking for someone as capable as yourself to come along," Madara offered as he stood, revealing the cables connecting his back to the monstrous statue behind him. Moments passed, the rogue Uzumaki not revealing anything as he considered the old geezer's request.

"Speak then, I'm listening," Madara nodded satisfactorily.

"Do you know what's behind me?" he asked, referring to the statue which gave off an ominous aura but remained unmoving.

"I can tell it once held enormous power on its own, but it's just a shell of what it used to be," the man replied as he sensed the stone beast's hunger.

"It was once the body of all the bijuu known as the Juubi, your observation is correct. The sage of six paths split the monster's chakra into nine pieces and sealed its body into the moon…" none of these names surprised him, he recognized all of them from legends he'd come across over the years.

"The nine bijuu…" he realized. Madara nodded and smiled slightly.

'He is strong…and smart. He will make the perfect agent I just need to find out how to make him loyal to me so I can carry out my plan,' the ancient shinobi thought. He carried on to explain his plan to harness its power and become a jinchuriki then use the moon to trap the world in genjutsu where everyone would enter a fantasy of their own desire.

"Sounds like a bullshit way to try and bring peace," the rogue noted, "Besides peace is the last thing I want."

"What do you want then? Power? Success? Someone's love? The dream will grant you-" the rogue appeared instantly in front of Madara and grabbed the old man by his neck.

"All I want is to see my enemies suffer and avenge the ones I loved, keep your fantasy and go to hell," he said squeezing tightly and not even bothering to absorb the old man's chakra. "But thanks for telling me about the Juubi and Nagato, I'll make good use of both in my plans," he said smirking as a small lock of hair swung out from under his hood. Recognizing the shade of red Madara could only gasp out one last word before he lost breath.

"Uzumaki…" he fell to the ground and the bitter, defeated villain no longer lived. He looked at the two Zetsus. They both had just watched the ordeal, not reacting at all.

"Well?" the rogue asked getting two shrugs in response.

"You killed our boss so I guess that makes you the new boss," Spiral Zetsu stated which was good enough for the Uzumaki who turned to face them directly as he unsealed an object.

"Do you know how to do an eye transplant?" about an hour after this question was asked the Uzumaki rose from the operating table and pulled the bandages off his right eye.

"Wow your body accepted that eye pretty fast! Even Madara needed a few hours to get his new one," Zetsu noted, slightly impressed.

"It looks like the sharingan locks away its true power until certain circumstances are met…" the Uzumaki shifted through all the chakras he had taken over the years, each one had been in a different state of mind when he killed them. Minutes later the eye opened again to reveal a mangekyou pattern and he moved his hand through the table underneath him.

"A dojutsu that's triggered by suffering? And the mangekyou is supposed to be rare?" he laughed to the ceiling, "The Uchiha must be pampered fools if they never go through enough pain to get this power."

"So…boss," Zetsu said as the Uzumaki browsed Madara's armory, not finding anything equal or superior to his own equipment.

"From now on you two work for me, we have lots of work to do," he said as he picked out a rather sturdy one eyde mask, white with black patterns covering its oval shape. "I'll need someone to act as jinchuriki for me."

"Why can't you be the jinchuriki?" Zetsu asked.

"That is not your concern, you are not allies you are tools, abominations of nature," he answered as he placed the mask on his face.

"Okay!" spiral zetsu said happily as neither was fazed by the insult. Madara had said the same thing.

"What should we call you then…boss?" white zetsu asked as the Uzumaki peered to him from behind his new identity. The hooded man, now the masked man as well, peered at him with raw power before saying:

"The old me is now dead, the name I was born with is no longer mine, I will make use of Madara's identity as he intended but I will be known to others simply….as Tobi."

**So what did you guys think? It's sort of an Anti-Lord protector story, instead of an Uchiha who becomes a hero it's an Uzumaki who becomes a dark sort of guy and instead of improving the world's condition he's going to make it worse. Don't worry he'll be meeting Naruto soon enough along with another favorite character of mine. By the way is anyone particularly interested in me including Corvo and the Lord Protectors in this story? If so let me know and I might do it.**

**Thw Wolfishbag**


End file.
